Living Life
by oneDirectionJUNKIE
Summary: Courtney is just a maid, normal, but a very special job. She cleans for One Direction. She falls in love with Harry, loses her job, and her sister dies. What more can happen?


One Direction FanFic #1 Courtney

As usual, my alarm went off at 8 a.m. for me to get ready. I slipped into my grey dress and sparkly black tennis shoes, pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and pulled on my mother's charm. She died when I was little. I glanced at the ever-growing pile of bills. I walked out and turned around to jangle the almost-broken lock shut. I stared at the white door for a second then walked out to my car. I drove to the house I cleaned, One Direction's.

I unlocked the door smoothly and walked in. I sighed at the mess that awaited me.

"Another party" I mumbled, beginning the cleaning. I had just picked up the last broken bottle and was wiping up the glass left over when Harry walked out. "Hey Courtney" he said, his green eyes sparkling. "Hello, sir."

I vacuumed up the rest of the glass and grabbed the scrub brush. I poured a bit of soap on the alcohol patches and began to scrub them.

"How are you today?" he asked. "I'm not permitted to talk of myself around you, Mr. Styles" I said. "Why not?" he said, and seemed very curious. I continued scrubbing.

"Mr. Cowell's orders, Mr. Styles." "Call me Harry" he said. I finished scrubbing and dried the patches off. I began cleaning the rooms and finished quickly. "So, how are you?" "It's against my contract to speak with you Mr. Style- Harry" I said. "You seem upset, what's wrong?" he asked innocently. I mopped the kitchen floor and cleaned off the counters. "I can talk to you and you can talk to me and if Simon has problems with that then he can talk to me" he said. I stayed silent and took the mop and cleaners back to the closet. He cornered me. "Courtney," he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well… alright, I suppose." "What's wrong?" Harry had me sitting on the couch that I was never allowed to sit on. "It's hard to pay rent when all I ever get is more bills, more groceries, more work" I mumbled. "Rent? How much?" he asked. "No… I can't. Against my contract."

Simon pulled up as I was walking out. "Hello Mr. Cowell. How are you today?" I asked. "I'm not faring so well. I need to talk to you" he said sharply.

I followed him out to the drive and sat on the hood of my car. "You're contract says no talking to any of the boys. What were you doing in there?!" he hissed. "Talking to Harry, sir." "Do not call him Harry. Mr. Styles is his name to you." I nodded.

"You're on the verge of being fired, Ms. Green. Don't mess up again." The tears burned my eyes. "Please, Mr. Cowell, I need this job… You don't understand. Please…" I begged. "DON'T. MESS. UP. AGAIN!" he shouted. Harry ran out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! IT'S MY FAULT IF SHE'S IN TROUBLE! FIRE ME FOR PETE'S SAKE!" he yelled.

Simon turned to me. "You're relieved of your duties here."

I slammed the door shut to my car and turned on the ignition. Harry banged on the window but I ignored him and drove back to my house. I ran inside and cried. Harry opened the door and ran in. "I'm SO sorry… I didn't mean to." I put on my mom's fake Hollister skirt and camisole with a grey sweater. Harry stood up and walked over to me, very close. He leaned to my ear. "I like you" he said. He kissed me and I kissed back.

I smiled at him and started playing my MP3 player. I started singing 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift, but I couldn't hear myself with the ear buds in. Harry pulled them out. "You should go on X factor" he said. I shook my head no. He grabbed my laptop and typed up a form for it. He sent it in and I sighed.

He smiled. "You'll be great. Trust me" he said. So I got my outfit out for the auditions, which were tomorrow.

It got dark and Harry and I were sitting on the couch. I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He woke me up the next morning. "It's time to get ready to go." I went and got dressed, straightened my hair, and did my makeup. We got in his car and went.

After a few hours, I went onto the stage. "Hi, I'm Courtney" I said. Demi nodded. I started singing 'Safe and Sound'. I finished.

"Yes from me" said Demi. Britney nodded, and was followed by the rest of the judges. I smiled and walked off the stage.

I ran into a huge hug from Harry. "You were amazing" he whispered.

*SEMI FINALS*

I put on the sparkling blue dress and the black heels. Harry stood next to me. "Go win" he said. I nodded and they called my name.

I walked onto the stage and listened for the music. It was time to sing. I started singing 'Someone like you' by Adele. I messed up four notes in the entire song. I finished and walked off the stage. I knew I would be voted off.

They collected the votes and called the last three of us onto the stage.

"And the one leaving the competition is…"

I crossed my fingers.

"Courtney."

I smiled and walked off stage, but on the inside, I was dead. Harry hugged me. "It's okay… it's okay" he whispered. I was crying. "Let's just go home."

Harry and I got in the car and were driving home. "Why aren't you going back to my house?" I asked. "You're living with me now, I can't lose you." I smiled and he did too.

We pulled up in the driveway and he took me inside. I walked back to the guest room. "No, my room" he said with a smile. "Oh fine" I said, smiling too.

It was a few hours later when Harry said he had to go. He got in his car and left. So I waited in the living room and faced the door, waiting. It was 3 AM when he stumbled clumsily through the door. "Heeeey!" he said. "Where were you" I whispered. "I was… BUSY! Busy sounds about right!" I could tell he was at a party. "A party, huh?" I yelled. "SHH Courtney… people are sleeping!" he whispered.

I stormed up to our room and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Harry's breathing. I could and would forgive him. My cell phone rang and I walked into the hall. "Hello?" I dropped the phone; my sister was dead. I'm the guardian of her daughter, Anna. Harry walked out. "Hey, babe. Are you okay?" I shook my head no. "What happened?"

"My older sister, Caroline overdosed on ibuprofen. Died in her sleep, and now I have to move to Duncaster to live with her daughter, Anna. I have to leave tomorrow morning." I spent the rest of the day packing with Harry. It was horrible, knowing I was leaving him. At ten, we crawled into bed.

I woke up to my alarm the next morning, grabbed my bags, and left. I cried on the train, but pulled myself together for Anna; poor thing was only four.

It was about a week later when I called Harry with some… news.

"Hello?" he answered. "Harry… I need you to come over here. Now."

He pulled into the drive way and I sat on the porch. Harry ran up. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, concerned. "I… you... ," I stuttered, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
